Entendimiento
by tsubasamikel
Summary: ¿Cómo creen que se sintió Anna respecto a las decisiones de Yoh? One-shot. Lo siento el retraso en mis historias XD


Yoh le contaba sus problemas a su querido amigo Manta:

Desde que ha terminado el Shaman King y he vuelto con Anna a casa siento que hemos cambiado: Ella ya no es tan abusiva conmigo. Pienso que es la decepción en su rostro lo que la delata, esa mirada de frustración y enojo que me hace sentir culpable y más miserable cada día. Ahora ella es indiferente como si yo fuera un desconocido. Si antes se preocupaba por mi entrenamiento ahora ni pregunta si lo he hecho. Ella está tan distante a mí. Yo no pude lograrlo, no le di esa vida llena de tranquilidad y comodidades. Yo… Le he fallado.

Mientras que Anna se abría por primera vez con su nueva amiga Jun Tao:

"Trato cada día de volverme más indiferente, apuesto a que Yoh ya se ha dado cuenta que ya no me preocupo por él, que ya no veo su entrenamiento, que no le dedico ese tiempo que siempre le dedicaba cuando lo veía, que no me quita el sueño, ni ya estoy a la disposición de él. Él nunca se dedicó a pensar en mí, sé que sonaré egoísta pero él nunca se detuvo a pensar si me hacía daño o no, si sufría o no, si lloraba o si pensaba en él. Me dolió mucho esa vez antes de ir a América que Yoh me dejó por ir a salvar a Len Tao, me dolió cuando renunció al Shaman King por salvar la vida de Len Tao, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta mis sentimientos por un minuto ¡Ese tonto de Len Tao, es el culpable de todo! Aunque me duele hacerle daño, siempre prefirió a sus amigos que a mí… Pero yo… Yo amo a Yoh. Lo amo con toda mi alma, pero me siento en un segundo plano para él."

"Si ella sufre, se lo calla y sigue con ese carácter frío. Yo la conozco, sé que ella es amorosa y linda por dentro. Pero siempre esta esa estúpida máscara que ella usa para callarse sus sentimientos y debilidades, ella nunca me deja protegerla. Ella cree que puede sola y lo sé, sé que ella es fuerte pero me gustaría que confiara en mí, que sienta protección a mi lado. Me encantaría que me dejara apoyarla no solo como prometido, sino como una persona que la ama con todo su corazón.

"Yoh no es sincero, ni conmigo ni con sus amigos ni con su familia. Si algo le duele, sonríe. Si algo le molesta, sonríe y dice que "todo va a estar bien". Si le ofende algo, sonríe. Yo quiero también que él muestre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Que busque apoyo conmigo, quiero sentirme útil para él. A veces, yo misma me siento un estorbo."

~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-

**Manta: **Yoh, tú necesitas hablar con ella. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ella está así porque tú no has llegado a ser el Shaman King? Yo estoy seguro que ella comprende la situación, y es más, yo creo que ella te ha perdonado. Pero lo que espera seguro es que tú preguntes como se siente y además… Seguro le ha pasado algo más.

**Yoh: **Tienes razón Manta, yo debo ser valiente y hablar con ella. Sé que entiende que Hao era imposible de superar, pero ¿sabes? Tengo miedo que ella me quiera dejar por no cumplir con nuestra promesa.

**Manta: **Yoh, Anna te ama. Nunca te dejaría por un capricho

**Yoh: **Tal vez tengas razón, hablaré con ella.

~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-+.~-

**Jun: **¿¡Anna estás celosa!? ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Anna Kyouyama celosa y de mi hermano ^^'

**Anna: **No me ayudas Jun

**Jun: **Estoy segura que si conviertes tus sentimientos en palabras, él las entenderá.

**Anna: **Pero me da vergüenza

**Jun: **Es tu prometido ¿No? Puedes confiar en él, aparte, ¿No me dices tú que él es la persona que te sacó del vacío de tu corazón?

**Anna: **Jun

**Jun: **Yo me voy, me llevo a Manta. Tú aprovecha y habla con él.

**Anna: **Jun, Gracias

Y así es como Manta y Jun se fueron para dejar junta a la joven pareja

**A la vez: **¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

Mirarse así ._.

**A la vez: **¡Tú primero!

Ahora sí se sonrojaron…

"Convierte tus sentimientos en palabras para que él te entienda"

**Anna: **Yoh… Yo quiero hablar primero, si no te molesta

**Yoh: **-mueve las manos a velocidad- ¡No, no, Anna adelante!

**Anna: **Yoh, la verdad si tu pregunta es que si estoy distante contigo, sí es así. La verdad es que tú sabes que yo no hablo libremente con las personas, y menos que tengo confianza. Pero esta vez, mejor dicho por primera y última vez quiero hablarte de cómo me siento al respecto.

Yoh se quería reír. ¿Su Anna no podía hablar de sus sentimientos con menos formalidad? Bueno, eso era lo que caracterizaba a Anna toda la vida, su forma fría de ser y su dureza al hablar

**Anna: **Desde que nos han comprometido me he sentido en segundo plano para ti

**Yoh: **(¿Segundo plano? ¡Anna eres lo más importante en mi vida!)

**Anna: **Siempre están tus amigos antes que yo y sé que soy una mujer fría, pero nunca pensaste en que sentía con tus decisiones

Hubo un silencio

**Yoh: **¿Anna, acabaste?

**Anna: **Sí. Yoh

**Yoh: **No quiero que te sientas así, tal vez he dejado a un lado lo que sentías pero era porque la verdad sabes que era necesario

**Anna: **Pero me dolió, Yoh. Me dolió saber cómo echaste mis sueños a la basura sin haber pensado en mí por un segundo. ¡Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo me rompió el corazón cuando vi allí, debajo de las rocas del río tu oráculo virtual! *lagrimear* ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA!

**Yoh: **¡Pero Anna, entiende! ¡No podía dejar morir a Len!

**Anna: **¡Pero no tomaste en cuenta que mi orgullo se iría a la basura! ¡YO! ¡Yo como una tarada diciendo que sería la esposa de Shaman King! ¿Para qué? ¡Para que gane tu hermano! ¡TU HERMANO!

Ok… eso le había dolido a Yoh. Le dio a su orgullo de hombre

**Yoh: **Eres una desconsiderada, no tomas en cuenta las cosas ¡Solo piensas en ti!

Ahora eso le dolió a ella. ¿Qué solo pensaba en ella? A Yoh siempre lo ponía en banco de oro ¿Y qué? Le decía desconsiderada

**Anna: **Ay ya cállate, solo eres un pobre idiota inseguro

**Yoh: **Y tú eres una egoísta y creída chica mandona

**Anna: **¡Hipócrita!

**Yoh: **¡Ingrata!

**Anna: **¡Cretino!

Sonó el timbre

¿Quién es el pedazo de inoportuno que viene a interrumpir nuestra pelea?

Sea quien sea lo voy a matar

Yoh abrió la puerta sin ver quién era y volvió a la discusión

**Yoh: **¡Mis amigos son muy valiosos!

**Anna: **¿¡Y YO!? ¡Soy tu prometida! ¡Debería ser importante!

**Manta: **Hola chicos ^^' (vine en mal momento o ¿me parece?)

**Al unísono: **¡Cállate enano cabezón!

**Manta: **ó.o

**Yoh: **Lo eres pero… Pero ellos son…

Ahora si la regó, Anna se cruza de brazos

**Anna: **Quiero que rompamos

¿La cara de Yoh? Como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada y Manta con la boca hasta el piso

**Yoh: **De acuerdo, rompamos

**Manta: **¿¡Esperen qué!?

**Anna: **No puedo soportar sentirme siempre en segundo lugar

**Manta: **¡Un minuto! ¡Den sé cuenta de lo que hacen!

**Yoh: **Y yo pensé que me amabas

A Anna le habían dado un knock-out

**Manta: **¡Chicos se están confundiendo!

**Yoh: **No eres más que una inmadura

**Anna: **JA, ¡Ahora resulta que YOH ASAKURA es un hombre maduro!

**Manta: **Chicos, deberíamos calmarnos y…

**Yoh: **Pensé que solucionaríamos nuestros problemas, nosotros no tenemos futuro como pareja

**Manta: **Yoh, aguarda un instante…

**Anna: **Voy a llamar a Kino para la cancelación del compromiso

**Manta: **¡Chicos!

Anna va a llamar, Yoh se sienta molesto y Manta al borde del infarto

**Manta: **¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? TT-TT

Mientras Anna habla por teléfono, Yoh grita

**Yoh: **¡Anda busca a Hao! ¡Tal vez si te conviertas en la esposa del Shaman King!

**Anna: **¡JODETE YOH ASAKURA!

Yoh daba vueltas como loco pensando y luego mira a Manta molesto

**Yoh: **¿¡Y tú para qué regresaste!?

**Manta: **Oye no seas duro, seré enano pero tengo corazón

Yoh se sienta frustrado y con una mano en su frente

**Yoh: **Perdóname Manta. Esto se me he salido de control

**Manta: **¡Pero…! Aun pueden arreglarlo

Pero antes de que Yoh dijera algo baja Anna

**Anna: **Ya le dije a Kino para cancelarlo

**Yoh: **¿Cómo lo tomo?

**Anna: **Al borde del infarto

**Yoh: **Anna tal vez podamos arreglar nuestros líos

**Anna: **No Yoh, ya estoy harta de que nunca estés a mi alcance, de ser siempre tan distantes

**Yoh: **Anna perdóname, de verdad que eres lo más importante para mí, lamento todo lo que dije antes. Pero entiende…

**Anna: **¿Qué debo entender?

**Yoh: **Anna…

Anna sube a alistar su maleta, era obvio que ya no le quería ver el rostro a Yoh

Por detrás, Anna ve en el espejo a Yoh reflejado

**Yoh: **Anna, lo siento

_**En el espejo se refleja un perfil**_

_**Y al verte ahí mi corazón triste ¡SE ROMPE!**_

Anna ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba decepcionada y deprimida

**Yoh: **No creas que soy distante y me eres indiferente, la verdad es que eres lo más importante para mí

**Anna: **Lo dudo

_**Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí**_

_**Y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre**_

**Anna: **Tantos planes que tenía para nuestro futuro

**Yoh: **No los eches a perder, yo te amo y sé que me amas también

_**Deseos que imaginé**_

_**Sueños que forjé **_

_**Se quedarán aquí en mi corazón**_

**Anna: **Si lo sabes ¿Por qué siempre me lastimas?

**Yoh: **-

_**Palabras que pensé **_

_**Jamás te las diré**_

_**No hay ilusión**_

_**Hoy lo sé**_

_**Sufriré**_

**Yoh: **No lo hago apropósito, ¿me perdonas?

**Anna: **Te amo Yoh, que tonto eres

**Yoh: **¿?

**Anna: **Sé que sufriré pero es un riesgo que he decidido tomar

_**Mi dolor superaré**_

_**La vida seguirá**_

_**Atrás no volveré**_

_**Empezaré de nuevo a vivir**_

**Yoh: **¿Y la abuela?

**Anna: **Sí que eres inocente, llame a la pizzería

_**La tristeza olvidaré**_

_**Mi corazón jamás daré**_

_**¡YA LO HE DECIDIDO!**_

**Yoh: **Perdóname, dije cosas hirientes

¡Paf! Bofetada

**Anna: **Yo te entiendo Yoh, comprendo las situaciones. Y como pones el amor a las personas que te rodean antes que tus sueños, por eso yo te amo.

**Yoh: **¿Fingías?

**Anna: **Debería ser actriz, tal vez me case con Tom Cruise

**Yoh: **No te lo permitiría

**Anna: **¿Necesito tu permiso?

**Yoh: **¿Empezamos de nuevo?

**Anna: **Botemos al enano cabezón y luego hablamos

**Yoh: **Vamos


End file.
